youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Whinderssonnunes
Whindersson Nunes Batista (born: ) is a Brazilian YouTuber who is best known for his music parodies, which at times includes guest stars, music and comedy vlogs, and his movie reviews. He first found YouTube success in 2012 after struggling to maintain it for two years when he uploaded a parody of the song "Alô vó, tô reprovado". The parody received 5 million views the first week of it's existence and when being invited to fellow popular Brazilian YouTuber, Bob Nunes' house because he had no place to live afterwards, shortly after, his channel gained many views and subscribers. A day before opening his current channel however, that channel was hacked and deleted. Whindersson was left to start from scratch again. However, in 2016, Whindersson's YouTube channel, whinderssonnunes, gained the second most amount of subscribers, just behind most subscribed, PewDiePie. Also in that year, Whindersson was named the second most influential YouTuber just behind PewDiePie, and was named Brazil's second most influential person. From October 2016 to February 2018, Whinderson had the most subscribed Brazilian channel on YouTube by surpassing Porta dos Fundos and being surpassed by Canal KondZilla. Currently, he has the second most subscribed Brazilian channel and most subscribed YouTube channel to not have a history of having a YouTube partner with over 29 million subscribers, making his channel the 15th most subscribed channel on YouTube overall. His channel is the youngest to be in the top ten most subscribed channels, in addition, being the youngest user on the list. Aside his YouTube channel, he also does acting and stand up comedy. Personal Life Whindersson lives with his wife, Luisa Sonza, who he married in a religious ceremony at a Catholic chapel near the sea in Alagoas, Brazil on February 28, 2018. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 18, 2014 *2 million subscribers: February 27, 2015 *3 million subscribers: June 26, 2015 *4 million subscribers: October 7, 2015 *5 million subscribers: December 6, 2015 *6 million subscribers: January 22, 2016 *7 million subscribers: March 12, 2016 *8 million subscribers: April 27, 2016 *9 million subscribers: June 9, 2016 *10 million subscribers: July 14, 2016 *11 million subscribers: August 11, 2016 *12 million subscribers: September 13, 2016 *13 million subscribers: October 11, 2016 *14 million subscribers: November 11, 2016 *15 million subscribers: December 14, 2016 *16 million subscribers: January 12, 2017 *17 million subscribers: February 13, 2017 *18 million subscribers: March 15, 2017 *19 million subscribers: April 18, 2017 *20 million subscribers: May 20, 2017 *21 million subscribers: June 27, 2017 *22 million subscribers: August 5, 2017 *23 million subscribers: September 7, 2017 *24 million subscribers: October 15, 2017 *25 million subscribers: November 30, 2017 *26 million subscribers: January 7, 2018 *27 million subscribers: February 15, 2018 *28 million subscribers: March 25, 2018 *29 million subscribers: May 11, 2018 *30 million subscribers: June 25, 2018 *31 million subscribers: August 18, 2018 *32 million subscribers: October 19, 2018 *33 million subscribers: December 22, 2018 *34 million subscribers: January 20, 2019 *35 million subscribers: March 8, 2019 *36 million subscribers: July 9, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: November 17, 2016 *2 billion views: November 19, 2017. es:Whinderssonnunes pt-br:whinderssonnunes 'This page was created by Davidjl123 on January 4, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views